(M)oment
by outout
Summary: Jungkook dan Jimin menggeram, dan Taehyung siap untuk mati. [VKook/friendship!VMin/YoonMin/friendship!BTS]-[BTS Fic]
**Moment**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **VKook/VMin/YoonMin**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short ( _1000+_ ) **:** Romance/Tragedy/Friendship **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Jungkook dan Jimin menggeram, dan Taehyung siap untuk mati." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung, jangan terlalu dekat dengan balkon. Mereka akan menyerang kita nanti" suara Seokjin dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Taehyung berbalik, menutup pintu balkon dan beringsut mendekati Namjoon yang sedang menge _check_ beberapa senjata api milik mereka

"Seokjin hyung, sepertinya Jungkook dan Jimin tidak mengalami perubahan. Mereka semakin menggila" sahut Hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan

Seokjin menundukan kepalanya, "Kita harus memakai rencana B" ujarnya dengan yakin,

Taehyung langsung berdiri dan mendekati Seokjin. "Maksudmu apa dengan memakai rencana B?! Kau ingin mereka di buang ke bawah?! Bersama dengan mayat-mayat hidup itu huh?!"

"Tak ada cara lain, Tae! Kita harus memindahkan mereka kesana! Atau kita juga akan mati!" bentak Seokjin kalap

Namjoon berdiri di antara Taehyung dan Seokjin yang sedang tersulut emosi. Pria berlesung pipt itu menatap Taehyung dengan lembut, "Seokjin hyung benar, kita harus memindahkan Jimin dan Jungkook ke bawah"

"!"

"Mereka berdua sudah terinfeksi Virus-T! Dan tak ada perubahan sejak kita memberi obat penawarnya!" kali ini Hoseok ikut tersulut, wajah Hoseok yang biasanya penuh keceriaan itu menjadi terlihat sangat frustasi

Taehyung menatap Hoseok dan dua orang hyungnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mendadak pintu apartement mereka terbuka, memperlihatkan Yoongi yang datang dengan membawa sebuah senjata api ditangannya. Pria dengan kulit seputih susu itu berjalan menuju ruangan yang sempat didatangi Hoseok tadi, tanpa memperdulikan keempat orang yang sedang memperhatikannya, Yoongi membuka pintu itu.

Disanalah Jimin dan Jungkook berada. Dengan keaadan tak layak hidup. Kedua wajah tampan dan manis itu berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan, darah dan air liur menetes dari mulut mereka. Mata indah mereka berubah menjadi merah penuh rasa lapar, dengan geraman-geraman yang keluar dari pita suara mereka menjadi nyanyian paling menakutkan yang pernah kelima orang itu dengar.

"Mau apa kau, hyung?!" teriak Taehyung saat melihat Yoongi mulai mengangkat sebuah senjata berjenis _Shotgun_ dan mengarahkan senjata itu pada Jimin

Yoongi tak menjawab, pria itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jimin yang sekarang sedang menarik-narik pagar besi yang dibuat Hoseok sebagai benteng agar kedua orang itu tak menyerang mereka. Tanpa diduga oleh Hoseok, Namjoon dan Seokjin, Taehyung berdiri di depan moncong senjata itu, menghalang Yoongi untuk menembak Jimin ataupun Jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menembak mereka, hyung"

Yoongi menatap dingin Taehyung tanpa sekalipun menurunkan senjatanya. "Menyingkirlah bocah sialan! Aku harus memusnahkan mereka!"

Taehyung memukul Yoongi saat itu juga, menyebabkan tubuh mungil Yoongi terjerembab ke belakang. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menembak sahabat dan kekasihku! Tidak akan!"

"Kita harus melakukannya, Tae!" Taehyung memandang Seokjin dengan wajah penuh amarah, "Kau tidak merasakannya, Seokjin hyung! Aku mencintai Jungkook! Aku menyayangi Jimin!"

Taehyung menoleh pada Jimin dan Jungkook yang sekarang mulai menggeram keras. "Aku tidak mau mereka mati" bisik Taehyung lirih

"Tidakkah kau juga menyayangi Jimin, Yoongi hyung? Kau menyayanginya 'kan? Kenapa kau tega ingin membunuhnya? Kenapa kau ingin mereka mati?"

Yoongi bangkit dan mendekati Taehyung, air mata sudah mengalir di kedua wajah tampan itu. Hoseok yang berdiri di dekat Namjoon memalingkan wajahnya karena tak kuat melihat semua ini.

"Kau... kau tahu aku juga mencintai Jimin. Sangat mencintainya. Sama seperti kau yang mencintai Jungkook"

Seokjin yang mendengarnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Namjoon, tak tahan untuk tak menangis karena keaadan yang menyakitkan di antara sahabat-sahabatnya. Namjoon menengadah ke atas, menatap langit-langit ruangan yang terasa mencekam dipandangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin seperti ini, mereka harus tenang. Mereka harus meninggal dengan baik, bukan hidup sebagai mayat pemakan manusia. Kau mencintai Jungkook 'kan? Tembak dia, dan biarkan dia mati dengan tenang"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya" jawab Taehyung cepat

"Lakukan, Tae. Atau kita semua mati"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menembak kekasihku sendiri!"

Yoongi diam. Tidak mudah membuat Taehyung harus rela melepaskan. Sebagaimana ia yang juga tidak rela membunuh Jimin dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tapi mereka harus melakukannya.

Demi Jimin dan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok memperhatikan keadaan di luar apartement mereka, mayat-mayat hidup yang kebanyak orang bilang adalah _zombie_ itu tengah berjalan-jalan mencari mangsa untuk menuntaskan rasa lapar mereka yang tentu saja tak akan pernah terasa puas. Mereka akan terus memakan manusia yang mereka temui, tak peduli bahwa itu adalah keluarga ataupun orang terkasih mereka.

Karena mereka tak ingat, mereka tak ingat dengan kondisi mereka yang sudah terinfeksi virus biadab. Virus yang ditularkan begitu saja oleh perusahaan minuman tak punya otak yang menipu masyarakat dengan teganya.

Jimin dan Jungkook kebetulah adalah dua korban di antara ribuan korban. Hoseok merasa beryukur dan menyesal. Ia bersyukur karena ia tak ikut meminum minuman itu, tapi ia menyesal karena membiarkan dua adik kesayangannya meminum minuman laknat yang telah merubah mereka menjadi mayat hidup.

"Berikan aku dua _Springfield_ " suara Taehyung mengagetkan Hosoek dan yang lain

Pemuda yang lebih muda di antara mereka itu memandang Namjoon yang sedang mengisi perluru. Namjoon memandang Taehyung, "Untuk apa?'

"Aku akan membunuh mereka" jawab Taehyung datar dan tenang

"Berikan padanya" sahut Yoongi

"Tapi−"

"Cepat berikan padaku! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" sentak Taehyung menyela ucapan Seokjin

Namjoon berdiri dan mengeluarkan dua buah _springfield_ dari dalam laci lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung. Dengan cepat Taehyung berjalan menuju ruangan dimana kedua orang terkasihnya berada. Geraman-geraman itu mulai terdengar tatkala Taehyung mendobrak pintu itu dengan kuat.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Taehyung mengacungkan senjata itu dan mengrahkannya tepat pada kepala Jimin dan Jungkook yang sekarang tengah berusaha menggapai Taehyung dengan kedua tangan mereka.

Hoseok, Namjoon, Seokjin dan Yoongi memandang Taehyung dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Dan bunyi tiga tembakan itu mengubah semuanya. Seokjin dan Hoseok berlari dengan cepat mendekati Taehyung, yang terjatuh dengan kepala mengeluarkan darah. Seokjin berteriak semberi memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Mereka tidak menyangka Taehyung akan menembak dirinya sendiri setelah menembak Jimin dan Jungkook.

"H−Hyu−ng, a−k−ku su−dah me−lak−sanakan re−nca−nanya"

"Taehyungie"

"Terima−kasih, H−Hyu−ng. Ak−ku ber−harap, kalian se−sela...mat"

Kedua mata Taehyung terpejam erat, Hoseok dan Seokjin meraung menangisi taehyung yang sekarang telah meninggalkan mereka. Namjoon dan Yoongi bergerak mendekati tubuh Jimin dan Jungkook yang sudah benar-benar mati karena tembakan Taehyung. Namjoon dan Yoongi menangis tanpa suara, melihat ketiga adik tersayang mereka harus meregang nyawa.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yoongi hyung, kau mau coba minumanku tidak? Aku dan Jungkook baru membelinya tadi" Jimin menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng pada Yoongi yang sedang menulis di meja pribadinya_

" _Tidak. Untukmu saja" jawab Yoongi tanpa memandang Jimin_

" _Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku habiskan" Jimin menggerutu kesal, ia berjalan mendekati Seokjin yang sedang memainkan laptopnya_

" _Kau mau minumanku, Seokjin hyung?"_

" _Tidak, terimakasih. Aku sudah minum kopi tadi"_

" _Namjoon hyung?"_

" _Untukmu saja, Jim" Jimin mengendikan bahu dan meminum habis minumannya_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook datang dari dalam kamar diikuti Taehyung, remaja tampan itu duduk di dekat Hoseok dan menawarkan minuman miliknya pada Hoseok. "Eiyyy, aku sebenarnya penasaran sekali dengan minuman itu, tapi aku sedang diet cola, Jungkookie" sahut Hoseok dengan wajah cemberut._

 _Jungkook dan Taehyung tertawa. "Hoseok hyung, jangan menyesal ya"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jika aku harus menembak mati Jungkook dan Jimin, maka biarkan aku ikut mati bersama mereka. Namjoon hyung, aku tahu kau sudah menemukan tempat perlindungan untuk manusia yang masih hidup. Pergilah kesana dengan yang lain, dan bawa mayat Jungkook, Jimin dan juga mayatku kesana. Kuburkan kami di tempat kalian akan tinggal dengan nyaman"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

Well, gue sendiri pun gatau gue bikin cerita apa, hahahaa. Karena gue suka dengan zombie, makanya gue coba bikin yang ada zombie-zombienya gini, tapi kayaknya jelek deh/dorr

Btw, romancenya ga berasa banget ya. Yakali Taehyung mau nyiumin Jungkook yang udah jadi zombie, kan ga mungkin. Jadi maaf kalo jelek dan mengecewakan ya*bow

Untuk review, waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan^^


End file.
